Rettung (Kapitel)
"Rettung" ist das sechzehnte Kapitel des zweiten Bandes Das Auge der Welt. Gleichzeitig ist es das achtunddreißigste Kapitel des ersten englischen Originalbandes The Eye of the World, der als Die Suche nach dem Auge der Welt auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung thumb|zentriert Moiraine, Lan und Nynaeve befreien Egwene und Perrin aus dem Lager der Weißmäntel. Die Gruppe macht sich auf den Weg nach Caemlyn. Handlung Perrin Aybara Ort: Lager der Kinder des Lichts, Caemlyn-Straße, Andor Da sie Gefangene sind, lassen die Weißmäntel Egwene und Perrin auf dem Boden schlafen. Egwene ist zu erschöpft, um wach zu bleiben, aber Perrin kann nicht schlafen. Beide sind verängstigt, da Byar ihnen schreckliche Dinge über Folter erzählt hat, die sie in Amador erwarten wird. Byar kommt zu ihnen und tritt Perrin, um ihn zu wecken, obwohl er wach ist. Bevor Egwene das gleiche geschieht, weckt Perrin sie. Er erklärt ihnen, dass Perrin und Egwene wegen ihrer Verbindung mit den Wölfen nach Amador gebracht werden müssen. Doch gleichzeitig muss Lordhauptmann Geofram Bornhald dringend nach Caemlyn, so dringend, dass er in einer Zwickenmühle steckt. Byar mutmaßt, dass es den Weißmänteln die schwere Entscheidung abnehmen würde, wenn Egwene und Perrin fliehen würden, nachdem sie sich die Fesseln an einem Stein aufgescheuert haben. Dann legt er ihnen einen scharfkantigen Stein hin und erklärt, dass alles nur Spekulationen sind, die Wachen würden ebenfalls spekulieren. Perrin ist sich nicht sicher, ob Byar die Wahrheit sagt oder das Problem lösen will, indem er dafür sorgt, dass sie bei der Flucht getötet werden - er will ohnehin ihren Tod. Als Byar gehen will, hält Perrin ihn zurück, um mit ihm zu reden, doch plötzlich fühlt er in seinem Kopf die Nachricht der Wölfe, dass Hilfe kommt. Byar merkt, dass etwas nicht stimmt und Perrin sieht in seinen Augen, dass er und Egwene sterben werden, egal was sie tun. Dann beginnt der Angriff. Bevor ihnen etwas geschehen kann, taucht Lan auf und schlägt Byar nieder, ohne ihn zu töten, dann löst er ihre Fesseln. Auf seine Anweisung besorgt Perrin zwei Weißmantel-Umhänge und holt seine Axt wieder. Er und Egwene verkleiden sich. Sie müssen eine kurze Zeit warten, dann beginnen Blitze die Nacht zu erhellen und im Lager bricht Chaos aus. Sie erreichen den Wald und Moiraine, die mit den Pferden allein ist. Als die Aes Sedai sagt, Nynaeve sei nicht zurück gekehrt, will Lan umkehren und ihr helfen, doch Moiraine verbietet es. Sie erinnert ihn an seine Eide und Perrin und Egwene erfahren, dass Lan nicht nur ein Behüter ist sondern auch der letzte König von Malkier. Lan hat sich in Nynaeve verliebt und ist kurz davor, wegen ihr seinen Eid an Moiraine zu brechen. Während Lan man Lan ansieht, dass er mit sich kämpfen muss, bricht Nynaeve mit den beiden Pferden durchs Gebüsch, erleichtert, sie gefunden zu haben. Als sie absteigt, packt Lan sie am Arm, sagt aber nichts. Sie besteigen die Pferde und brechen auf. Scheckie sendet Perrin die Nachricht, dass es noch einen Tag dauern würde, mit einem Gefühl von Wiedersehensfreude und Enttäuschung, was in Perrin ein Gefühl von Angst und Eile hervorruft. Eigentlich sagt sie "one day again", was man mit "irgendwann wieder" übersetzen könnte, also ein Versprechen, sich irgendwann einmal wiederzusehen. Nach einigen Stunden rasten sie, als Lan nichts von einer Verfolgung bemerken konnte. Moiraine gesteht, dass sie glaubt, Rand und Mat seien in Caemlyn, aber sie wüsste es nicht genau. Perrin hält sich abseits, bis Nynaeve kommt, um die Wunden zu verarzten, die Byar ihm zugefügt hat. Während sie ihre Salbe einmassiert, verblassen die blauen Flecken allmählich. Er fragt sie nach Rand und Mat, doch Nynaeve kann nur wiederholen, was ihr Moiraine gesagt hat. Plötzlich bemerkt sie seine Augen und Perrin erfährt, dass seine Iris gelb geworden ist. Nynaeve ist besorgt und fragt die hinzugekommene Moiraine, ob sie es heilen könnte. Die Aes Sedai erklärt, dass es Perrin nicht schaden würde und man noch sehen würde, wozu das gut sei. Perrin erkennt plötzlich, dass Moiraine bescheid weiß über ihn und die Wölfe und glaubt, es könnte das Werk des Dunklen Königs sein. Lan weiß auch Bescheid und Perrin erfährt, dass Elyas ein Behüter war, bevor er Probleme mit den Roten Ajah bekam. Perrin fragt ihn unsicher, ob es doch etwas mit dem Dunklen König zu tun hat, doch Lan verneint das. Sie gehen schlafen. Wheel of Time Comic Rettung 1.jpg Rettung 2.jpg Rettung 3.jpg Rettung 4.jpg Rettung 5.jpg Charaktere * Perrin Aybara * Egwene al'Vere * Geofram Bornhald * Jaret Byar * Lan Mandragoran * Moiraine Damodred * Nynaeve al'Meara Erwähnt * Dunkler König * Elyas Machera * Rand al'Thor * Mat Cauthon * Haral Luhhan * Ishamael - als Ba'alzamon Tiere * Scheckie Gruppen * Kinder des Lichts - auch als Weißmäntel * Wölfe * Behüter * Aes Sedai * Seherin * Wolfsbruder Beruf * Schmied Erwähnt * Schattenfreunde * Rat der Gesalbten * Rote Ajah * Trollocs * Myrddraal - als Blasse Orte * Wald nördlich der Caemlyn-Straße Erwähnt * namenloses Stedding auf der Caralain Steppe * Zwei Flüsse ** Emondsfeld * Caemlyn * Amador * Malkier * Sieben Türme * Shadar Logoth * Tar Valon * Gefängnis des Dunklen Königs Gegenstände * Halbmondaxt Pflanzen * Jungfernrebe * Roter Fingerhut * Rosettenwurzel Erwähnt * Diadem eines Feldherrn der Malkieri Sonstige * Gelbaugenfieber * Wahre Quelle * Heilen Kategorie:Das Auge der Welt (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Andor Kategorie:Kapitel